


In You I Trust

by ap_marvel



Category: Middle-earth: Shadow of War (Video Games), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Violence, basically a super nerdy crossover, kylo is a vengeful aragorn/talion, rey is shelob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ap_marvel/pseuds/ap_marvel
Summary: Kylo Ren of Alderaan has searched the vast galaxy for a weapon. A sword crafted by his grandfather, that could challenge the Emperor of Exegol. A sword of Power. His search leads him to a place of shadow and death, the home of the fierce demoness Rey of Jakku.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. A Sword For A Sword

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a fun piece i'm doing since i started replaying shadow of war so i hope you enjoy!
> 
> shameless plug: follow me on the bird app @ap__marvel

“maybe the paths that you each shall tread are already laid before your feet, though you do not see them.” — _Lady Galadriel_

***

Kylo Ren climbed the steep rocky mountain, his eyes never leaving the trail of dead men before him. It was a clear path, albeit a dangerous one, that he would have to take to find what was his and use it to defeat the one who had hold over him. A mighty sword hand-crafted by his grandfather, which was said to have been forged in the fires of a dying star. It was lost long before him, stolen by wicked Men and forever lost. But he had heard of stories, one of a foul demon hiding in the mountains far beyond the reach of Palpatine, who had slayed an army of a thousand Men wielding such a great sword.

It had taken him weeks of perilous trekking, his stomach empty and his mouth dry but he had finally found the stretch of bodies that wove up a cliff into what seemed to be a dense mountain. Spiders of all alarming colours watched him from their nests, as he neared their mistress. He continued his path, finding nothing but a blank wall. A dead end.

_The world of Men is ending._

The voice of a demoness. Echoing through his mind.

_I have seen it._

The words spoken delicately, merely a breath against the wind.

_I have felt it, Kylo Ren of Alderaan._

Kylo found himself reaching for his blade, it had been many a year since a new voice called to him. He was not a fearful man and yet he found himself staggering in circles, searching. “Who calls for me?”

_The one you seek._

He turned on his heel, hearing the movement of rocks scraping against another, finding himself now at the entrance of a looming cave. It was almost in its entirety covered in spiderwebs, each silky strand glistening from the damp of the lair ahead. His blade cut through it easily and he entered the cave with a darkened expression, pointing the tip of his blade to the shadows.

“You do not frighten me,” he called to the void.

The voice was louder now, distant. It bounded from each end of the cave before it met him. “You are brave, for a Man.” A sultry laugh followed. “But it is not your sword that will save you.”

Scuttling sounds filled his ears and he looked to his boots to see an army of spiders, scurrying to their mistress. He followed, only with what he could see with the glint of light reflected off the wet walls. He stumbled over bones, many older than he and ones that would’ve been only a few weeks old. Perhaps the tales of the demoness were true, but he couldn’t leave. The cave gave no end with its tunnels and he began to wonder if there were any.

The spiders diverged, scuttling over the treacherous edge and leaving him to stand before what seemed to be a throne. It was made from boulders and small enough to fit a Man.

Kylo looked around for the one he sought but only silence greeted him.

“Do you cower?” He asked loudly.

He waited with bated breath for an answer that did not come.

Instead, a great pointed leg climbed over the ledge, several more followed to reveal herself, filling the entire room. The very last of the demons of Jakku, who served none but herself, drinking the blood of Men. Her dozen ravenous eyes blinked, her pincers snapping as she stalked towards him with her bloated body shaking with anger, a Queen of spiders. A foul creature, indeed.

Kylo watched as a black mist shrouded her limbs, uncovering her true nature. A barefoot woman, skin once coloured, had paled in the shadows but was nonetheless beautiful, dressed in a black silk gown, with two slits down each leg and long black sashes draped loosely around her arms. She was magnificent.

She tilted her head back, her eyes roaming his with a fierceness. “You come to my throne to beg and you dare to insult me.”

He wouldn’t let her beauty distract him from what he came for. He aimed his blade towards her. “I beg for no-one. Return what you stole, demon.”

A smile broke through her crimson-stained lips, and she walked towards him. She stepped away from the edges of his sword and pressed her cool fingers beneath his chin. Her green eyes darted between his with amusement, but there was menace behind them.

“Stole…?” She pulled his chin upwards to see the dozens of men hanging from the ceiling, swathed in white silk. “They begged me to have it.”

“It was not theirs to give nor yours to take,” he uttered lowly. “Return it to me. Now.”

“A spider does not forfeit its prey, Kylo Ren of Alderaan.” She moved behind him, stretching a hand across his broad shoulders and down his plated chest, her lips on the shell on his ear. “Not unless a prize is set before it. How much are you willing to sacrifice? To suffer?”

He thought of what he had endured under Palpatine’s rule, what he had fought to escape. “I have already given up everything,” he answered tiredly.

Her eyes darted to the sword he held. “Not everything.” She walked away, her dress trailing behind her as she laid down on her throne.

Kylo narrowed his eyes, he had heard of the tricks of such demons. “You want my blade.”

“You would give me your blade in trade for your grandfather’s.”

His sword had cut through her webs with ease, such blades of the Ancient Sith were crafted with enough malice to cut down all their enemies, but only his had been given the Bane of Demons. To give up his blade was certain death.

“And find myself beside all others in your web.”

Shadows beside her grew, her eyes glowed brightly, black mist clung to her skin and her voice rang in the chamber of her throne room. “I am Rey of Jakku and I deal only in truth!” The darkness settled and he saw her anger subside as she got up from her throne, standing over the edge with a mist settling over her. “If you have not come to bargain…”

He furrowed in thought. He could not leave this place without what he came for. “Wait.” She craned her neck to face him. He tossed the blade towards her, clattering before her feet. “Take your prize.”

She hissed in a dialect he could not understand, the words strung sharply together that it almost seemed to be one. Two spiders climbed over the edge to greet her; they were greater than him, but they still shrunk beneath their mistress’s gaze. They kneeled before him and a sheathed sword fell from their backs and to his feet. They scuttled away, taking his sword with them.

He took it into his arms, removing it from its cover. He let out a breath at the sight of it, even after pouring over drawings, it could not measure to its grace. A long silver blade inscribed with tongues of the Old Jedi and glowing blue in the presence of darkness. He sheathed it to his back, feeling accomplished on his quest.

“If that is all you came for, take your leave.”

He walked towards her, unsure of what she was saying. “What more is there?”

“You pitiful Man. You have sight yet you do not see.” Rey sat back on her throne. “I know of what you seek to destroy. Palpatine and his Knights of Ren.”

“Then you know that this sword is the only weapon that will destroy him.”

“Yes. A sword of power. But power can blind those who seek it,” Rey said darkly. “So what of you, Kylo Ren? What do you wish to do with this power?”

“To kill Palpatine and his army. To free the galaxy from his rule.”

“You seek to save the galaxy… even though it may be already lost. How noble.”

He tilted his chin to face her. “I wish to take it myself,” he said arrogantly.

She stood up from her throne, walked down each step slowly and placed a hand against his cheek. “Yes, I have seen it.”

He felt a dark green mist shroud him, a vision taking hold over his sight.

_The army he had built to deceive Palpatine lie dead across the battlefield. He kneels in defeat as the Knights of Ren hold him, infesting his mind with Palpatine’s hold. His eyes turn an amber, matching those of the Knights and signifying the loss of control over his mind. He stands, taking his place with them for all eternity._

Kylo blinked awake, staring at the demon holding his face gently in her hands.

“Do you see now?”

“Yes,” he breathed.

“Take your sword. Build your army.” Her hand slide from her cheek to his chest, over his heart. “See to it that your path does not end on the battlefield.”

He furrowed his brow, looking between her green eyes with a whisper, unable to fathom what she had to gain from his victory. “Why?”

“Palpatine has made enemies of us all.” She pressed her lips against his own, the taste of it intoxicatingly sweet and much of desire, before turning to face the edge of her throne room once more. “This will not be our last meeting, Kylo Ren.” And with her final words, she disappeared into her mist.


	2. A Vision of Fate

“we must take a hard road, a road unforeseen. there lies our hope, if hope it be.” _—_ _Elrond_

***

He only dreams of her vision, where his own dark eyes turn a startling amber and terror is plunged into him as he awakes. Fear has become his enemy; it had taken over his mind and his heart, making a reckless man of him.

Kylo had begun to assemble his troops, rallying the Emperor’s enemies where he could and offering them a prize of freedom for their allegiance. They had doubted him at first, as one would with such bold claims given to them, but he had told them of a great weapon in his possession. A sword of power. No longer did they doubt him.

He would be a fool had he not considered word would spread of an army gathering, vowing to wage a war against Exegol. But it had only worked in his favour, thus far. He met with other kingdoms in secret, garnering their support, with a promise that their armies would come to his aid when the time came. Yet with all that had come to fruition, he could not forget the sight of his amber-ringed eyes.

He left his troops under the command of a Mitaka, an unworthy Captain who vowed his allegiance to Kylo long before he had started on his quest. Now he was in search for the one who had given him sight, knowing it was only she who could give him what he craved... Yet he still doubted her. A voice in his minding hissing that he had put too much faith in the spider, that she only showed him what she wanted him to see. But he could not resist climbing the mountain once more.

The entrance was already open to him at his arrival, as though she knew of what tortured him. That she now had a hold over him, though much different to that of Palpatine’s. He found her lying on her throne, still dressed in that exposed black gown of hers, playing with a spider that crawled down her arm. She set it down her leg, watching it scuttle away over the edge as she spoke to him. “I know why you are here.”

“Then you know I cannot sleep,” he said tiredly, walking to stand before her throne. “That I cannot rest without knowing.”

“Yes.” Rey stretched out a hand to caress his face, smiling as he leaned against it with half-closed eyes. “We saw some troubling things last time, didn’t we?”

His voice was but a whisper against her skin. “Show me my fate with the Knights of Ren.”

Rey raised a brow at his words, a look of knowing settling on her features. “Do you not doubt my sight?”

He let out a sigh. “You showed me a fate and I cannot know if it will come to be.”

There was a silence as she stared into his sorrowful eyes, seeing nothing more than a weary Man. “Oh, I will grant you your vision,” she smirked. “And show you the truth you so desperately seek.”

He felt the dark green mist shroud him, a vision taking hold over his sight once more.

_A Knight of Ren, brandished with a red hand, steps towards him and places an armoured hand upon his head. His brothers surround Kylo Ren, aiming their weapons, but it is pointless for he had nothing left to fight for. He was defeated._

_The Knight speaks, his voice shifting to one Kylo knew to be Palpatine’s. “Submit to your destiny!”_

The vision shifts.

_Two men hide in the shadows, one recognisably outfitted in black armour bearing his crest, a silver ring on his forefinger, their voices hissing._

_“There is no time!”_

_“Have patience!” The man showed the other armour bearing Kylo Ren’s crest and a clear vial. “Kylo Ren’s defeat comes from within.”_

He blinks awake, his eyes holding hers with a darkened expression. “My army houses a traitor…” He furrowed his brows deeply, casting his mind through her vision once more. A silver ring of entwined serpents. “His ring, I recognise it.”

“Find your traitor,” she said dismissively, stepping away to her throne. “I will not have a Man doubt my foresight.”

*

Armitage Hux was not a bright man, which did not make for a keen soldier. At least not one Kylo Ren needed in his ranks; he may have been lacking numbers in his army, but he was not as desperate as he seemed. So, to find the bearer of the ring to be the hot-headed man was of no surprise…

But if Hux was truly the traitor Rey had shown him to be, it only meant that his King, Snoke, had deceived him. For Kylo had travelled to many kingdoms, those of which he knew had grown tired of the Emperor

Kylo Ren stood before the man, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. “Hux. We must speak of the preparations for Snoke’s men.”

The red-haired man nodded, though his eyes narrowed at Kylo’s brashness. “My King will be glad to know the lengths of your preparations for his army. The House of Snoke thank you, Kylo Ren of Alderaan.”

Kylo Ren gave him a thin smile, a coldness passing his eyes as he dragged the man away from the view of his men, throwing him into a tent.

The traitor stumbled to the floor. “What is this treachery?” He spat.

Kylo searched him, finding the clear vial tucked into his belt. “Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth.” Kylo unsheathed his sword, pointing its end to the traitor’s throat. He smelled him the vial, disgustedly, recognising the sweet scent of poison. Rey’s vision was true. “Your King gifts me his men, only so that they may poison me.”

“You know nothing of my King,” he spat.

Kylo Ren pressed the tip of the blade further into Hux’s throat, breaking skin as blood dripped down his Adam’s apple. The man squealed in pain. “Speak!”

“Snoke will have me killed!”

His voice dropped dangerously low. “And what do you believe I will do if you do not.”

The man swallowed, fearful of what would happen to him. “The Emperor is our _ally_. My King sought to find your weakness, to destroy what you’ve built,” he spat. “He knows of what you carry – ” His voice caught in his throat, choking him before he became silent, his eyes became a milky white. The tent’s shadows darkening and consuming the space around them, the grass beneath their feet wilting.

Kylo Ren stared at him, bewildered by his actions. “What is this sorcery?” The breath of his words visible in the cold air.

The traitor opened his mouth to speak, but another voice came from it.

The Emperor.

“ _Your disruptions have not gone unnoticed, Kylo Ren. You test my patience… Soon I will test you._ ”

Hux’s eyes returned to their colour but there was no light left in them as his body slumped to the ground lifelessly. The shadows around him dissipated as the presence of the Emperor left the tent, leaving Kylo Ren flustered with dread and red with anger.

The Emperor taunted him with words. And he would kill him with the cruellest stroke.


End file.
